An Old Girlfriend
by Black Moon Entertainment
Summary: Zack's old girlfriend, Amelia Ami, has moved into the Tipton. What happens when Maddie gets jealous? Finished! To be continued! Please RR!
1. Amelia

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Super Sonic JSL**

**1**

**Amelia**

Zack walked into the Tipton Lobby with an ice pack on his forehead.

"I told you not to skateboard on the school cafeteria's rails!" Cody shouted at Zack.

"And I told you not to hide that cactus from mom in your dresser!" Zack shouted back.

"That was a science project! How long can a cactus survive without sunlight?"

"With you, two hours. Especially with that face of yours!"

"Hey, you have the same face!"

"Only more good looking! It's what attracts the ladies!"

"Yeah, well look who just walked in, Zack."

At the doorway was Amelia Ami.

Zack whistled like a wolf.

"Zack, don't you know who that is?"

"No, but I'm sure I want to!" Zack whistled again.

"That's Amelia Ami! Your old girlfriend from when you were five!"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Zack!" Amelia cried, running over to hug him.

"Oh, no," Zack told himself.


	2. Zack's Plan

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Super Sonic JSL**

**2**

**Zack's Plan**

Later, Zack was in his room packing a suitcase when Carrie walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Packing a suitcase," he replied.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm packing a suitcase to move to Japan."

"Oh, c'mon, Zack… So your old girlfriend moves into the hotel. Don't you think this is a bit extreme?"

"But, mom…"

"Oh, boy, the but's a-comin'."

Zack pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "These tickets aren't refundable!"

"Who's the second one for?"

"Maddie."

"Well, you're not going."

"But, mom, I spent my life's savings on these tickets!"

"Well, at least your life is safe!"

"Not with Ms. Huggy-McHugs-a-lot here!"

"It's not the end of the world. Get over it."

Carrie left the room and Zack started to unpack. He stopped for a moment when Cody walked in.

"On the other hand," Zack started to say, "having another girl loving me would make me irresistible. Maddie would get jealous!"

"No," Cody said. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking."

"But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then what I'm thinking is that you think what you shouldn't think, but are thinking anyway, so you think…"

"It's time to make up with my old girlfriend!"


	3. Rubbing It In

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Super Sonic JSL**

**3**

**Rubbing it in**

Zack and Ami walked down into the hotel lobby and to the snack counter.

"Hiya, not-so-sweet-anymore-thang!" he told Maddie.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Whaddya mean?"

"For one, what's with the tone? For another, who's your little girlfriend?"

"Exactly! … Except for the first part with the tone… But this is Amelia. Ami for short."

"Come on, Zacky! We don't want to be late!" Ami told him.

"Hold up," Maddie interrupted. "Isn't Ami her **last **name?"

"Yeah," Zack replied. "Ami is her last name, but Ami is also short for Amelia which is her last name which can also be short for her first name, so her last name can serve as her first name as well as her last name meaning that both her first and last name can be the same. Got it?"

"No. And I'm not sure I want it."

"Zacky! The movie? We're gonna be late!"

"I'm on it, sweet-thang!" Zack looked at Maddie. "See 'ya, Maddie. **I've **got a date."

Zack and Ami walked off.

"So… If he's got a G.F. now, that means…I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Maddie shouted jumping around the hotel lobby. "Wait a minute… I'm… free." Maddie rested her elbows on the candy counter with a frown on her face. She couldn't deny it. Maybe Zack fell for Amelia because she looks like a twelve-year-old version of herself!

Estaban popped up behind Maddie.

"What is wrong, Maddie?" Estaban asked. "You look like an elephant who has just eaten camel dung."

"Zack has a new girlfriend."

"I thought you did not like the little guy."

"So did I. But…" Maddie sighed. "I know what it's like to have had a crush on someone three years older. I was there."

"Oh. You mean Left?"

"His name was **Jeff**, Estaban. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. I guess Zack must've gotten tired of waiting for me and moved on. Thank you, Lord."

"Don't worry, Maddie. Soon enough, Zack will be over the little girl."

"Yeah," Maddie snickered. "I'll bet that Amelia will dump him before I cave!"

_What **will** happen first? Will Amelia dump him or vice-versa, or will Maddie cave? Find out on the next chapter of AN OLD GIRLFRIEND!_


	4. Maddie's Huge Cave In

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Super Sonic JSL**

**4**

**Maddie's Huge Cave In**

"I can't take it any more!" Maddie screamed in the lobby. "Those two have been dating for six frickin' years! I'm 21!"

"Maddie, maybe you should tell the little guy that you love him!" Estaban told Maddie.

"And what should I tell Amelia?"

"The little girl? Oh, tell her to how you say, 'beat it!'"

"Yeah, Estaban. Like that's really going to work! Moseby'll fire my butt!"

After Maddie finished saying that, Moseby walked into the hotel lobby.

"I can't stand that girl!" he shouted furiously. "Amelia Ami wants a certain bell boy: me! I am not a bell boy! I would really like to kick her out! And I would if I could!"

Maddie looked at Estaban.

"Okay. Your plan's back on," she said.

End of Chapter 4!


	5. The Plan Falls Apart

**My name has changed to Message. Sorry for the inconvenience if any.**

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Message**

**5**

**The Plan Falls Apart(In fact, it shatters into a million pieces and those pieces are taken and thrown over a bridge where they are eaten by goldfish who are later eaten by pelicans but the pieces poisoned the goldfish which now poisoned the pelicans and broke the food chain, but lets just call this chapter 'The Plan Falls Apart.')**

**(Do not read if you do not like boy-crazy girls who will do any thing to get a boy who loved them back!)**

Ami and Zack waltzed into the hotel lobby and towards the snack counter.

"Huh," Zack said, stupefied (isn't he always?). "Maddie isn't at her usual post."

"Yeah, that is strange," Ami told Zack. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, Maddie jumped out from behind the counter in a karate gi.

"Ami! I challenge you to a duel!" she cried.

"Lame," Ami replied. "Now get us 1 Crunchy bar."

Maddie sighed. From the minute she signed up for those karate classes, she knew it wasn't going to work.

"That'll be $1.07," Maddie said, depressed.

"Thank you!" Ami told her, walking away from the counter with Zack.

"There has got to be another way to beat her…" Maddie told herself.

_The Next Day…_

Maddie tried again.

This time, she jumped out from behind the counter with a duel disk and a Duel Monsters deck( I thought it would be funny to do this! Hee! Hee!)

"I challenge you to a duel!" Maddie challenged Ami. "I win, you give me anything I want!"

"Please! I could beat you in 1 turn! Two turns tops!"

"Try!" Maddie challenged.

'_Dang! She's really getting desperate! My plan's falling into place! It's taken six frickin' years, but it's falling into place!'_ Zack thought.

Maddie: 8000

Amelia: 8000

Amelia drew her card.

"I play Graceful Charity! It allows me to draw three new cards as long as I discard 2!"

Amelia drew her three cards and discarded the two useless ones.

"Game," she declared.

"What? How?" Maddie asked.

"Look at my hand."

Sure enough, she had the five Exodia pieces in her hand.

"See 'ya round."

Amelia and Zack left.

Estaban walked up to Maddie, who was holding back tears.

"It's okay. You can cry now," Estaban said.

Then, Maddie buried her face in Estaban's shoulder and bawled her eyes out.

**End of Chapter 5!**


	6. Preview

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: An Old Girlfriend**

**By Short Dude**

**6**

**Evil Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I've been thinking of what to put into this chapter… And what better to put than an evil cliffhanger to my next SLOZAC fiction "Living without Love?" Here goes!**

Maddie walked into her house that night, having had a rough day. Nothing had gone right. She had one year of college left after this one, and it was Christmas break. She thought everything would just fall into place, but apparently, Amelia wasn't about to give up Zack so easily.

She needed a good laugh right about now, so she went to her closet and pulled out the 'Spaceballs: Special Edition DVD.' Then, those lines came up:

_"You're right… I don't need love to survive…" Princess Vespa said._

_"Naahhh…"_

_"I can be perfectly happy my whole life without… love…"_

"Poses an interesting point," Maddie told herself. "I could be perfectly happy my whole life without love…"

**Like I said, evil cliffhanger: **

**To be continued in "Living without Love!"**


End file.
